


A Bit About The Past

by afteriwake



Series: The Private Lives Of Teachers [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amused Lestrade, Angry Donna, Backstory, Chinese Food, Co-workers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Donna Noble is a Good Friend, Donna is Donna, F/M, Greg Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes Friendship, Hugs, Lestrade-centric, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Anthea, Mentioned Anthea/Mycroft Holmes, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Old Friends, One-Sided Attraction, POV Lestrade, Platonic Kissing, Poor Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg tells Donna how he ended up working at Coal Hill.





	A Bit About The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts).



> This is another fic towards my 900th ( **!!!** ) Sherlock fic here on AO3, with the Greg Lestrade/Donna Noble ship as requested by **ladyofhimring**. I swear, hun, we're getting these two closer to admitting their feelings for each other!

“Have you gotten to meet any of the candidates for the deputy headmaster position yet?” Greg asked, starting to sort the Chinese takeaway he’d just paid for that he’d brought into the kitchen. There weren’t many women he brought over to the flat because, to be honest, it was a rather dismal piece of shite, but he ended up putting most of his salary into either making sure is students had the best materials available to them or into the projects he worked on in his off time. He was lucky Mycroft allowed him to use the school facilities after hours to work on what he chose but the acclaim his projects brought in competitions around the country was good for Coal Hill.

Though, unfortunately, not good enough to get the woodworking classes a budget increase. But then, it _was_ a rather niche class, he supposed. A dying art in the days of technology. Everyone appreciated good craftsmanship but no one appreciated the craftsmen who made the crafts.

Way of life, he supposed.

Donna snorted a laugh out, shaking her head as she wandered into his kitchen. “Oh, there were no candidates. Mr. Holmes had his deputy head _mistress_ picked out as soon as the governors officially gave Saxon the boot. And I don’t add the “mistress” part lightly.”

Greg grinned. “Oh. It’ll be good to see Andrea on a regular basis, then.” he said.

Donna’s jaw dropped and she looked at him. “What?” she asked flatly.

Greg chuckled. “Andrea Carter. Or, rather specifically, Andrea Carter- _Holmes_. Mycroft’s wife. Former PA at his old job, but not that good at it. Came from an education background. But they were a match made in heaven, actually. She’s actually quite competent around primary schools. She must have whipped Hartley Primary into shape.” He looked up and tilted his head. “I wonder what they tried to tempt her with to stay?”

“She was at _Hartley Primary_?” Donna asked before shaking her head. “They were one of the worst in the area a few years back, and now they give us a run for our money.”

“All due to Andrea,” Greg said. “So play nice.”

Donna gave Greg a glare. “Well, now that I know she’s the bosses wife of _course_ I’ll play nice,” she said. “I’m not a simpleton.”

“I’ve told her about you,” he said. “I think she wants to make your acquaintance especially.”

Donna gave him a peculiar look and then grabbed him by the shoulder to physically turn him to face her. “You know, I’ve never known the whole story between you and Mr. Holmes. I think I want to know it. Now. Spill the beans, Greg.”

He looked at her for a moment, and then went back to rummaging through the cartons. “I was a security guard at the business that Mycroft was the partner in. I’d worked my way up to just under head of security, so I had a lot of responsibility on my shoulders, knew the ins and outs of the building, knew all the lads on the team as well as...well, as well as I know my own girl. And one day I noticed a few of them acting a little shady. Brought it up to my superior but he brushed it off. Then I overheard something I shouldn’t have about Mycroft and a kidnapping attempt. Broke protocol, warned Mycroft, the whole thing fell through. Most everyone was rounded up and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.”

“Most?” Donna asked quietly.

Greg nodded. “My superior was in on it. I’d been moved to Mycroft’s personal team and a few weeks later my superior tried to get revenge. Screamed about how it had all been an attempt to extort money for ‘years of underpaid and under-recognized service,’ he said. He confronted us in the car park, shot me in the hip. Another of Mycroft’s team killed him. When I was recuperating, Mycroft visited me in the hospital and we talked. Found out we had a lot in common, and we became friends. While I was recuperating, we both decided a change of pace might be good, and we both fell in here. Been here ever since.”

“And that why the--” He watched Donna bite her lip. Oh, he knew Donna knew the situation between him and his ex like it was her own story now. As long as they’d been friends, she’d heard almost all of it over and over. Just never the reason why his ex had started cheating. But now he nodded, and he could see the flash of understanding in her eyes followed by a flash of anger. “I’ll clock her.”

“Do that, I lose visitation with my daughter,” he pointed out.

“One day,” she said, raising her finger. “One day I will have the opportunity and a valid reason and the freedom and then POW! I’m going to slap her so hard her eyes will be viewing the hollow space in her head where a brain should be.”

Greg chuckled and then leaned over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close and then, in a move that was rather uncharacteristic for him, pressing a kiss in her hair. “Just knowing you will means a lot, Donna.” He felt her stiffen for just a second, and then she slid her arm around his waist and set her head on his shoulder. It was in moments like these he could almost be convinced there was a chance she might fancy him, but that was rather a pipe dream. She could do better than him, and frankly, she deserved better. After a moment of keeping her close he let her go. “Come on. There’s dumplings here somewhere calling our name. Let’s go eat them.”

She let go and then went to start sorting through the cartons. Maybe one day, there might be something. Doubtful, but maybe...if for once luck was on his side.


End file.
